A Fairy Tail of Our Own
by PandaDerpz
Summary: Had to re-upload this because it got deleted. OC/Gray OC/Loke
1. A Dream Come True?

_**RE-UPLOADED BECAUSE FOR SOME DAMN REASON IT GOT DELETED.**_

* * *

><p><em>So I decided since I can't work on the Dragon of Ice I would start a new story! I've been wanting to make another Fairy Tail story anyway. It's actually pretty addictive, thinking up characters and working them into the story, plus it keeps my stress levels down(And right now they're through the roof!). <em>

_I wanted to spice things up a bit though, I decided to take my characters from my SAO story(Which is going to be redone eventually) into the world of Fairy Tail, not as a crossover though. I really like their characters and I haven't gotten to do much with them so I thought, why not? In case you're wondering this will NOT be replacing the Dragon of Ice. I just need something to do until I can order my laptops new battery, back up my saves and all that.._

_God that's going to suck._

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever wondered what it would be like to step into the world of your favorite anime? To go on an adventure with you favorite characters, see a whole new world from a new pair of eyes, live a life you've only ever dreamed about...<em>

_Valeria had..._

_But never once in her life did she think it would actually come true._

* * *

><p>School had just ended for the weekend and Valerie was on her way home with her best friend Alexis Morgan. The two had been friends since elementary school and were next door neighbors. Alexis was like Valerie's other half, they didn't go anywhere without the other, unless they had to.<p>

Alexis was drop dead gorgeous. She has creamy dark skin, beautiful silky dark brown hair that falls in curls around her shoulders and the prettiest light brown eyes. She had a petite figure - not very curvy but even so boys and girls still fall at her feet. She's beautiful, but she doesn't have the best self-esteem, even though Valerie constantly tries to reassure her.

Compares to Alexis in Valerie's eyes she looked like a potato with eyes. Her skin was light in color and her hair was a straight medium cut and blond and her eyes were blue. Due to her mothers genes she was "blessed" as her mother says with a curvy figure but it was more of a nuisance to her, especially trying to find clothes that fit her the right way.

"Danny is just soo cute! He's really nice and he always helps me out in Math." Alexis sighed dreamily. She was pretty boy crazy. "And he has the dreamiest blue eyes!"

"Danny Blake? Isn't he dating Adrianna Brookes?"

Adrianna Brookes was the type of person that you thought only existed in books and movies. She's the typical rich girl who thinks the world owes her something and that's she's all that and more. The only reason she has friends is because people are afraid of her. Her dad practically owns the town and that's why she gets away with so much.

Danny on the other hand is the school pretty boy and typical jock, except he's really nice to everyone. So why is he dating someone like Adrianna Brookes? No one really knows. Maybe he really likes her? Maybe she bullied him into it? Maybe Valerie just didn't care?

Yea, that sounds about right.

Alexis' face fell and her arms dropped to her sides. "Yea I grues so..but he deserves so much better!" She pouted cutely.

Valerie rolled her eyes at her pouting friend "Don't over think is Alexis. It's not your problem." She smiled as her friends face brightened. "You should be instead focusing on the awesome weekend we are going to have."

Her mood switched from gloomy to cheerful in seconds. "Oh yea baby!" She eagerly pumped a fist in the air "Eating way too much junk food in our jammies and going on a Fairy Tail binge! It's going to be amazing!"

Fairy Tail was their newest obsession. It was an anime about these wizards in a guild called Fairy Tail who go on all kinds of crazy adventures. They've watched the episodes over and over again but never get bored of it, it's just so addictive!

* * *

><p>Before Valerie knew it they had made it home and Alexis was already making her way up the steps of her house. She hurried to catch up with her "Hang on a sec." She whispered and dug around the pocket of her uniforms skirts. "Ah! I found it!" She reported and jammed the key into lock and twisted the heavy door open.<p>

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! Anyone home?!" She called out, shrugging when she got no response in return. It really didn't surprise her all that much. They were never home - always working. "Make yourself at home." Valerie said dropping her schoolbag by the door followed by her shoes.

"Your house is always so quiet." Alexis said as she dropped her bag and slipped her shoes off "I wish it was like this at my house. It's hard to get a moment of peace with so many people living under the same roof." She sighed.

Alexis' mom and dad divorced a few years back and too long after that her mom remarried. She has two little brothers and a older sister from her dad and then her step-dad has two older sons and a little girl. She has a big house but with nine people living under the same roof it's pretty cramped.

"Your family is pretty crazy." Valerie chuckled

"Crazy doesn't even begin to describe them!"

Valerie shakes her head and laughs before nudging her towards the stairs. Alexis follows close behind her rambling on and on about her family and how crazy they could be. She smiled and nodded. Sometimes she wondered if Alexis knew how lucky she was to be surrounded by people who love her.

She missed that feeling.

* * *

><p>Once they were in Valerie's room Alexis began to strip free of her blue and green uniform. "Are my jammies still here? She questioned now only in a cute pink and white bra with little bows and matching panties.<p>

"Over in the pile." Valerie pointed as she too rid herself of the ugly uniform. "Toss me something will ya?"

"Oh my nightgown! I've been looking for this." Alexis cheerily grinned holding up a short light blue nightgown with white frills. "Any preference on what you want?" She asked digging through the pile.

"Shorts and tank will work."

Alexis nodded and tossed Valerie a black tank top and red shorty shorts. She quickly slipped them on and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"You get my laptop and I'll get the snacks." Valerie said as she headed towards a mini fridge in the corner of her room. "I think I'm going to have to go on a shopping trip pretty soon. Our stash is getting low." Valerie hummed grabbing a bag of chips, a couple candy bars, and a six pack of mountain dew.

"I'll come with you when you do."

"Okay." Valerie said as she headed over to her closet. She swung the door open and clicked the light on and started grabbing blankets and tossing them to Alexis. "What else? Oh, duh!" She mentally face palmed and grabbed a couple of big, fluffy pillows, tossing them to Valerie.

When she turned around Alexis has set up a cozy looking blanket fort and had hooked Valerie's laptop up to her tv. With their fort established Valerie closed her blinds and drew the curtains closed.

"Perfect!" She clapped and plopped down on one of the pillows and snuggled into the blankets.

Alexis joined her - resting her head in her lap and snuggling close. "Start it!" She said bursting with excitement. Valerie chuckled, typed in the website, and clicked on Episode One: The Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Why are anime guys so much hotter than real life guys?!" Alexis whined. "Loke is so hot! And the girls are insanely pretty too! Especially Mirajane.." She sighed in a dreamy state. "Fairy Tail is full of hotties."<p>

"You're such a dork!" Valerie snorted "I guess you have a point though."

Alexis bit her lip before she rolled over on her back, gazing up at Valerie's face. "Wouldn't it be amazing to be part of Fairy Tail? Think of all the adventures we would go on, the people we would meet, and we would be freaking wizard! Wouldn't that be great, Val? It would be a whole new world to explore."

Valerie leaned back on her elbows and sighed towards the ceiling.

"It would be incredible..and much better than real life. If only life worked that way though...if only Fairy Tail's really existed."

"Yea." Alexis yawned "If only."

* * *

><p>Alexis and Valerie sometime during their Fairy Tail binge and had fallen asleep. The two had been sawing logs when they were abruptly waken by the house shaking. Alexis who startles easily immediately got to her knees and began shaking her friend awake.<p>

"Val! Val! Wake up! I think we are having an earthquake!" She whispered - terror in her voice.

Valerie's eyes shot open and she quickly got to her feet. "Crap!" She hissed nearly loosing balance "Don't panic Alexis." She said in a soothing voice "I think it's about over."

Sure enough the shaking stopped and everything went quiet. The only noise was Alexis' heavy breathing. "See?" Valerie smiled gently hoping to ease Alexis' nerves "Everything is fin-"

Suddenly the television flipped on. "Cable must of went out." Valerie shrugged. However, a static filled the screen and a shadow loomed in the background. The girls froze. The shadowy figure raised a hand as if it was beckoning them forward. Slowly, without their control, they started to move forward.

"V-aler-rie what's going on?!" Alexis yelled in panic

"I-I don't know!"

As they drew nearer to the television shadowy hands stretched out and grabbed hold of them. Valerie and Alexis screamed and tried to fight off the shadowy figure but it was no use.

They were pulled in.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome! To yet another Fairy Tail story. This story features my oc's Valerie and Alexis from my SAO fanfic. Until I can get the money for my new laptop battery and back up my saves for Dragon of Ice and The Dragon Slayer of Ice I'll be working on this. But hey, at least it's a Fairy Tail story right? Right?...<em>

_I really am sorry everyone. I know you guys like Dragon of Ice and I hate delaying it. I really, truly do. Once I get the battery ordered it should only take it a couple of days to arrive, in the mean time I can buy a usb and start backing up my saves, since my laptop seems to stay on longer as long as it plugged in - but it's not guaranteed._

_Anyways let me know what you think of this story! Reviews are always appreciated. Please forgive any spelling mistakes and such, this keyboard sucks and I am tired,  
><em>

_(I forgot to mention this in the story but Alexis' step-dad and step-siblings are white. It's not really important but I wanted the story to have some diversity, I guess.)_


	2. What's going on?

Pain. All over she felt pain. It was like someone ran over her over and over again with a truck! She groaned and slowly opened her eyes only to immediately shut them as she was nearly blinded by the sun. "Stupid sun.." Valerie grumbled and opened her eyes once more. "Where am I?" She whispered. Surrounding her were dozens of weird looking trees and plants - nothing she had ever seen before.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head "Alexis!? Alexis where are you?! Hey answer me!"

"Keep down would ya? I'm fine."

"Oh thank Go- WHAT THE HELL!?"

"What's wr- OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Valerie backed up slightly and took a good look at Alexis. It was like a whole new person! She was taller and more curvier. Her skin was the same color but her hair had grown out and was a dark burgundy color tossed into a long ponytail that reached her butt, and her eyes were no longer brown, instead they were a bright color of gold.

Her outfit had also changed. Instead of the blue nightgown she was wearing a cropped pink and white tube top that dramatically hugged her chest, a white vest, white shorts, a brown fanny pack, and dark brown combat boots. On her wrists she wore gold bangles and in her ears were gold hoops.

"Y-you don't even look like you anymore!" Valerie yelled completely dumb founded

"Back at you!" Alexis said with wide eyes

Valerie's hair was a lot shorter now and no longer blond but a dark pink color and her eyes had changed form blue to purple. Her figure was relatively still the same though. Her tank top and shorts had been replaced with a loose yellow tank top, black leather pants, knee high leather boots, black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, and a necklace shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"What happened to us?" Valerie asked in disbelief. "Am I dreaming?"

"If you are then I'm having the same one." Alexis shrugged and accidentally touched the pack at her side. "What the?" Curious she unzipped the pack and dug around inside, clasping something cold and metal in her hands. "What is this?" She wondered as she pulled the item out of the pack.

Their eyes widened.

"T-t-this is! It can't be..a gate key? But.."

"The shadow from the tv!"

Alexis jumped slightly startled from Valerie's outburst "What are you..oh yea! Valerie do you think?...I mean that's crazy! We couldn't possible be in Fairy Tail...could we? That's just not possible!"

"Being sucked through a tv isn't possible either but it happened!" Valerie flailed her arms "How else do you explain the key, our appearances, that guy!"

Alexis shook slightly, but not from fear "So we're really in Fairy Tail?!" She squealed like a schoolgirl "This is awesome! Freaky, but awesome!"

"No it's not awesome!" Valerie hissed. "This is serious Alexis!"

"Lighten up will ya?" Alexis rolled her eyes "Hey," her tone suddenly changed "Can you..can you remember anything that happens? I mean, I know we're in Fairy Tail but...I'm completely blank when it comes to the rest. It's like I can't remember what happens."

"Yea..same here. Maybe we lost our memory? Everything kinda hazy."

Alexis shook away the negative thoughts brewing in her head and smiled "Hey! Let's come up with our names!"

"What? We already have names." Valerie cocked her brow wondering if her Alexis had hit her head in any way.

"No, no! Those are our real life names! I mean, we don't even look like ourselves. This is our chance to live a new life like we've always dreamed of! Come on it will be fun I promise." Alexis whimpered giving her best puppy dog eyes. Valerie could never say no when she did that.

"Ok fine! What do you want to be called?"

"Krystal!"

"Krystal? Why?"

"It's pretty." She shrugged "What about you?"

"I don't know."

"Well think!"

Valerie groaned and said the first thing that came to her mind "Sable? Yea Sable, that works. Happy now?"

"Yea, _Sable_." She giggled "This is so exciting! Wait, if I have keys does that mean I'm a Celestial Wizard?!" Ale- Krystal excitedly jumped up and down. "I wonder what it is! I have to see!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Sable's question went unheard as Krystal twirled and pointed her silver key to the sky. "Open! Gate of the Tiger, Torra!" A sound like a bell filled the air followed by a puff a smoke. Standing before Krystal was a tan skinned girl. She had short dark fluffy brown hair and bright golden eyes. She wore a tight fitting orange halter dress with black tiger stripes, orange and black striped arm warmers, legs warmers, and had a silver bell tied around her neck. From her back a tail swished back and forth and a pair of ears twitched on her head.

"You summoned me Master?" She purred, a single tooth poking out. Krystal's eyes doubled and her mouth dropped. Torra's head cocked to the side and she stared at her Master worriedly "Is everything alright Master?"

"OH. MY. GOD! THIS IS TOO COOL!"

Sable couldn't believe it! She actually was able to summoning a spirit? "Wait, how did you know what spirit would come out?"

"It just felt right." Krystal shrugged "What magic is yours?"

"Well judging by my appearance and the necklace around my neck I'm going to assume it's lightning."

"Ooh! That's awesome! Maybe you'll hook up with Laxus!"

"WHAT?! No way! That guy's a jerk." Sable sighed deeply "We are able to recognized magic and even the characters but I can't remember a damn thing about the plot! Like, it's like it was erased from my mind."

"Yea..it would have been nice to been ahead."

Sable chuckled "We aren't that lucky Krystal."

* * *

><p><em>Honestly I don't know how I feel about this story just yet. Do you guys like it? If so then I'll keep working on it. I purposely chose for them not to be able to remember the plot because it would be a little boring wouldn't you think? Knowing everything that happens and when it's going to happen. Where's the fun in that? <em>

_The chapters of this story are shorter because Dragon of Ice is my main priority and I have another Fairy Tail story I want to write and yes, it will still have Gray as the characters love interest, but romance won't be the main focus, if that makes sense._

_Would you guys like that? I know it seems like I'm getting a little in over my head with all these stories but it gives me something to do and I think I've said before that it keeps my stress levels down. Besides, I can't be the only one! Lol and I really like writing Fairy Tail stories._

_I think I have a serious problem._

_On a different note when I was cleaning up my document I found a lot of stories I never published ranging from different animes. I'll upload them sometime this month. _

_**Story Shout Out: **__Yesterday I told you all to go check out __**A Tail of Three Fairies **__by __**Saralei(**__Did you do it?). This week I want you all to go check out __**My New Home, My Real Home **__by __**Theboblinator**__, __**Alexis' Tail **__by __**animexxfreakxx**__, and __**What Once Was Lost**__ by __**The-Sands-Of-Time**__._

_These stories are all fantastic and you should definitely give them a read. They're much better than mine! They're among my favorites :)_


	3. When Dreams Come True

"What the heck are we doing here? I thought you wanted to go to the Guild? Sometimes I don't understand you Ale- err Krystal."

Krystal had dragged Sable into a little magic shop where a old man stood behind the counter. Krystal ignored her friend and skipped to the man with a gleeful smile. "Hello Sir! By chance do you have Gate Keys? I would be so happy." Krystal winked, puffing her chest out and giving the man a sultry smile.

"Seriously?.." Sable shook her head at her friend and decided to give the shop a look around. Though it may be small it had a little bit of everything; potions, weapons, books, scrolls, staffs, you name it! Sable was very interesting in the stores ring selection. She folded her hand behind her back and gazed down at the rings.

For the most part they were pretty boring and unappealing to the eyes all except for one. This one, was bigger in scale and made from gold instead of silver, on the outside of the rings were scriptures that Sable couldn't read and in the middle was a beautiful gem made that shone different colors.

"This is actually pretty...but it doesn't have a price tag. That's odd." Sable glanced back at the old man who was too busy oogling Krystal's ample bust to notice Sable slip the ring in her pocket. She knew it was wrong to steal but they had very little money and in this world if they wanted to survive they were going to need every penny.

Sable straightened herself out and walked over to Krystal who held three silver keys between her fingers. "Thank you soo much." She winked "I'll be sure to come back! Come on Sable." Krystal hummed and took Sable's hand. As they were leaving the store she could feel the mans eyes on her.

Had he seen her?

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He called out. Sable froze. _"Damn it!" _ She hissed to herself. Sighing she turned bac towards the man and tried to keep and innocent face.

"Yes Sir?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Do be careful with that ring. It possess many powerful magics and if not used carefully could do serious damage."

"Y-you aren't mad?!" Sable asked incredulously "I mean I just robbed you! You should be calling the police right now."

The man shook his head and chuckled lightly "A man dropped that off here earlier. He said it was for a pink haired girl, I'm assuming that's you? He said you and you friend would most likely be dropping by and asked me to watch it for you."

"Oh. Thank you?"

"You're welcome, Sable."

"How did you?..forget it. This world is crazy." Sable shook her head and left the magic store.

Krystal was practically bouncing up at down at the fact she had three new keys. "Check it!" She pointed her keys at Sable "These are the keys of the Rabbit, Siren, and Pegasus! Aren't they cool? I can't wait to make a contract with them!"

"That's cool." Sable fished around in her pocket for the ring "I found this." She flashed the ring "That magic shop guys said it's full of powerful magic." She explained as she slipped it on her middle finger. "Perfect fit! It's like it was made just for me."

"Wanna head to the guild now?" Krystal asked as she tucked her keys away in her pouch.

"Yea sure." Sable shrugged. They didn't really have any other option did they? Fairy Tail was the only guild in the area and the one they knew the best. Even so, it bothered Sable that they couldn't remember the plot. Had the man purposely wiped it from their memories? It seemed like the most logical answer at the moment.

* * *

><p>Krystal and Sable stood outside of the Fairy Tail guild with mixed emotions. Krystal seemed to be brimming with happiness and excitement while Sable wasn't so sure. What is they were nothing like the anime depicted and this was a huge mistake? They would be heartbroken. Sable''s was slowly pulled from her thoughts by Krystal grabbing her hand.<p>

"It's going to be alright Val. We're here for a reason."

Sable sighed and nodded. Together they pushed the doors of the guild open and gasped in wonder. It was just like the show! All members were present and causing chaos just as they had seen them do hundreds of time in the show.

From the corner of her eye Sable spotted Cana drinking from her barrel, Macao and Wakkaba eying up the female members, Loke flirting with a couple of girls, Mirajane was behind the bar chatting with the Master, Natsu and Gray were fighting and Lucy was talking to Levy.

This was real. This was actually happening. They were in Fairy Tail! Sable was so shocked she didn't even notice Krystal pulling her towards the Master. "Be cool!" She whispered though she herself could barely contain her excitement.

"I am!" Sable hissed and snatched her arm away. Her eye shifted up and met those of the Fairy Tail's Master; Master Makarov Dreyar. Seeing the new faces Makarov set his beer mug down and gave the girls a a quick one over.

"You must be Krystal and Sable? I was told you'd be arriving here. Welcome! I am Makarov Dreyar and this is the Fairy Tail Guild. I'm assuming you want to join, is that right?"

They nodded.

"Just as I figured." He took a swig "Mirajane," He addressed the beautiful girl with white hair and blue eyes "Can you please set them up with their stamps? Afterwards come back to me."

"Of course." Mirajane plucked a stamper from beneath the bar and stepped around in front of them. "Who would like to go first?" She asked sweetly. Sable pointed at Krystal seeing the way her eyes sparkled at Mirajane.

"Color and place?"

"Yellow and my lower back!" She squealed and spun around and pointed to the place of her choosing. Mirajane nodded and pressed the Fairy Tail stamp to her back making Krystal giggle.

"All done!"

Sable tilted her head at Krystal's guild stamp. It looked good on her. "Looks good." Sable smiled "The color goes great with your skin."

"I love it! Thanks Mira!"

"You're welcome. What about you Sable?"

Sable pointed to the side of her neck, "Black, please."

Sable turned to allow Mirajane to stamp her skin. "All done!" Mira smiled after stamping her. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane beamed and walked away giving the two some times to themselves.

"This is really happening!" Krystal squealed "Can you believe it Sable!?"

"It's crazy to think...we are actually in Fairy Tail..."

* * *

><p><em>Here's a short chapter to tie you guys over while I work on others things! I think I'm going to rewrite my Sword Art Online story :) I haven't watched the anime in forever, which is sad because it's one of my favorite anime ever! I love Kirito and Asuna and Yui! What do you guys think?<br>_


	4. -I need Help-

_**This isn't a chapter as much as a plea for help. Please read this carefully.**_

_I apologize my late absence lately but remember, I am taking care of my grandmother(Who has broken her hip twice now), and my mother(Who has problems with her lungs) so it's hard to find time for myself let alone writing a chapter for a story. I realize it may seem like I'm always making excuses but this is life and some don't have it as easy as others._

_Don't get me wrong! I absolutely love writing this story and I've love the friends I've made from it. Will I keep writing the story? OF COURSE! Do you really think i'd give up now? Lol. Back to what I was saying though; My grandma at this point in time is very needy(Not in a bad way) and since my brother works and his girlfriend is seeking employment they aren't around to help and as I said, my mother has health issues of her own. _

_So what does that mean? It means I have no time for a job or any person time of my own. I used to want to go to college but that's a dream long forgotten now. I don't mind helping out my family, I love them, and it probably seems I'm being selfish but I'm really not. You see, I would love nothing more than to be able to get a job and help my grandma be able to buy her medicine or help my mom with the things she needs. My brother and his girlfriend have bills of their own and aren't able to do it and my mom is forbidden to work by her doctor._

_Sometimes I feel really useless._

_I should probably also mention that I was recently ripped off by Facebook. You heard me right. Facebook decided to steal 200+ dollars from me. Thanks Facebook! I didn't need clothes or anything. Seriously, how the hell does that even happen? Boy, you should have seen my face. Thanks for the extra stress! Fortunately my money will be refunded on the sixteenth but again, that's not helping me now._

_I'm only nineteen years old and feel like I'm going nowhere in life. At one point in time I had big dreams; I wanted to be a Writer(Which is comical since my writing skills are poor), I told everyone I was going to become a writer. I bet they're laughing their assess off now, not like they supported my dream in the first place lol. College was something I dreamed of doing too, since I live pretty close to NorthWest State and my brothers girlfriend goes there. But what hope would I be in college if I can't even buy simple things for myself like clothes? And there's the issue with my grandma too. I know my mom would do her best but I'm not willing to put that stress on her._

_I feel pathetic. My friends from school are off getting jobs, going to college, getting married, starting families, and I write FanFiction lol. I love writing though, even if it's a silly fanfic! I get to express myself in ways I could never do. However it's time I've stopped beating around the bush.._

_I've set up a Patreon account._

_At this point I've figured it's the only way to help my family with what they need and myself. I just don't know what else to do. I'm so tired guys. I'm NINETEEN going on fifty! I've never been so stressed in my life and I don't know what to do anymore! I need help, this is my last option. If you have any compassion please consider becoming a patron. You would really, really, help me out! And I promise you won't regret it.  
><em>

_You guys don't understand how much I've fucking cried or how pathetic I feel because I hate feeling like a god damn charity case. I've always been the type of person who would break their back for someone else but always refused help for myself. I'm stubborn like that. I'm at my lowest. There are things I need for myself; Clothes, Medicine, that I can get because I'm too busy worrying about everyone else and all I wanna do is curl up in a ball and break the hell down._

_People never understood why I was so stressed out but they don't understand. From my journey from middle school to Highschool I've dealt with a worthless scumbag of a stepfather who refused to work(I solely blame him for my mom health problems. It was because of him that she had to bust her back from job to job until she couldn't work anymore), spent our money on drugs and alcohol, and how could I forget! I just loved when he sold our things for weed money. Oh! And how my mom and I were forced to move because even though he always got caught doing things like stealing my mom was the bad guy._

_Thankfully she's separated from him but that didn't happen until my junior or senior year of highschool. But wait, there's even more! Whoever started the whole "Highschool is the best time of your life shit" lied. Okay, they fucking lied. High school was miserable. Unless you're a fucking jock or a kiss ass you don't get any special treatment. Bullies run the school and the teachers have favorites._

_Best time of my life alright._

_That's not why it was horrible though. In four years, four years, I had lost my sister to suicide, my father to a stroke, and I almost lost my mother, which I won't go into. School didn't matter to me anymore. I thought once I was out of school my problems would magically disappear and I'd be happier. Was I ever wrong..._

_What was the point of all that? I don't know, honestly. I guess all my emotions are running on high right now. Or I just feel like I can be honest with you guys and know I won't be judge. I'm going to end this before I make anymore of a fool of myself. I'm going to link my Patreon on my profile, please consider donating. Whether it be 1 dollar, 5 dollars, ten dollars, anything helps!_

_I'm so desperate guys and it's scary._

_I need help and this a plea._

_I don't know what to do anymore._

_-Brittany_


End file.
